Pilot (episode)
Pilot is the first episode of the season, introducing the two main protagonists of the series, Michael Scofield (played by Wentworth Miller) and Lincoln Burrows (played by Dominic Purcell). The episode features the start of Michael's escape plan to save his brother from his death sentence. Plot In a tattoo parlor in Chicago, Michael Scofield watches as the tattoo artist, Syd finish off the tattoo. Syd congratulates Michael for completing the tattoo and Michael pays and leaves. Back at his apartment, the whole wall was covered by newspapers cuttings that reads "Lincoln Burrows' Final Appeal Denied", "Governors Daughter Wins Humanitarians Award", and "Life Sentence for Mob Boss Abruzzi". He ripped off the newspaper and dumped them into the rubbish bin, he then remove his hard drive and throw it into the Chicago River from his balcony. The next day, Michael was firing a shot into the ceiling of a saving bank. He asked a cashier to open the vault but he refused. He fired two shots again as the police car arrived. He puts down his weapons and surrender. Then we see Michael in court, along with his childhood friend Veronica Donovan and his nephew L.J. Burrows. The judge sends him to Fox River State Penitentiary for five years. He will be eligible for parole in half that time. He was instantly send to Fox River next. After being inspected by the head CO Brad Bellick, it was noted that he is a patient of Type 1 Diabetes. In his cell, his cell mate Fernando Sucre was reading a magazine as a man walking through the hallway was assaulted. Sucre grimly greets Michael. Back in an apartment in Chicago, Veronica was greeted by her fiancee Sebastian, a increasing tension between them seems to appear. Back at Fox River, Sucre was giving a toured guide of the prison as he explains the rules to him - Grey streeters got the hoops, Artenio's got the bleachers, Wood's got the weight pile. CO's got the rest. They also met the so-called "D.B. Cooper" and a grim inmate named Wholesale. They also met a man who was convicted of killing the Vice President's brother. He will be on the chair in a month's time. Sucre explains to him that the only way to talk to him is in the Chapel and PI, the Prison Industry which was headed by John Abruzzi. Sucre asked why Michael wanted to see the convicted murderer so badly. Michael replies, "Because he's my brother" When Michael was folding an origami crane, he had a flashback of himself visiting Lincoln. Lincoln reveals the day of his execution and Michael urges Lincoln that he didn't kill the man. Lincoln did so. Michael is in his cell with Sucre as Sucre is writing a letter to his girlfriend. Then he approached John Abruzzi and asked to join the PI. Abruzzi refused as Michael told him that he might be more useful then he thought. At the meantime, LJ was selling Marijuana with a friend to a man when he was arrested by the police. Inside Chiapetti Lamb and Veal meatworks, mobster Gavin Smallhouse showed some photos of the man who fingered Abruzzi to the butcher Maggop. He also gave a letter to Maggio. Michael was being treated by doctor Sara Tancredi, the daughter of Governor Frank Tancredi, for his diabetes. She exits the room for a moment and Michael threw a crane into the drainage grate. We see it floating along in the drainage pipes. In Secret Service Headquarters Washington, D.C, Agent Danny Hale mets up with Agent Kellerman. Kellerman confirms Lincoln's execution will take place in a month's time, but the only problem is Bishop McMorrow, who opposed the execution. Kellerman says it's time to pay the Bishop a visit. In the chapel, Lincoln was done talking to chaplain Ben when he saw Michael. Michael revealed that he is going to break him out and that it is possible if you designed the place. Lincoln left when CO Paterson urged him to. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Veronica is in their apartment, flipping through a book of wedding invitations as they discussed the details. Veronica reassured Sebastian that she won't have any second thoughts and she wanted to be his wife. Trivia * Pilot refers to the first episode in a series.